powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Angel Physiology
Power to be a godlike celestial being of immense power. A variety of Transcendent Physiology, an advanced variation of Angelic Physiology and an opposing power to Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angelic Perfection *Angelic Deity Physiology *Cosmic Archangel (Gabreality only) *Prime Angel Physiology *Supreme Angel Physiology *Viceroy of Heaven *Ultimate King Angel Physiology Capabilities The user of this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Angel: a godlike celestial being of extremely vast power and short of only the ultimate status of Supreme Being. As such, the user is totally beyond other angels and also surpasses every other being in existence, essentially making them the second most powerful being in the universe. Applications *Absolute Will: can impose one's will upon anything that exists (and on oneself). *Absolute Existence: can control one's own existence without limit. *Absolute Immortality: live for eternity with no end. *Absolute Intelligence: has an unlimited level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. *Aether Manipulation: can generate and control aether. *Almighty Ascension: is above all beings in existence. *Angel Manipulation: has a strong influence over the Heavenly Hosts. *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: can raze the whole universe. *Chaotic Form: has a form that cannot be perceived. *Complete Arsenal: has every ability. *Divinity: has complete access to all divine abilities. *Divine Presence: emit a transcendent aura that causes supernatural effects. *Divine Combat/Ultimate Fighter: is the best fighter in the universe. *Divine Empowerment: can gain strength from divine forces. *Divine Energy Manipulation: can generate and manipulate divine energy. *Ethereal Manipulation: can generate and control the pure essence that flows throughout the universe. *Freedom: is boundless. *God Mode: has limitless godlike cosmic abilities, skills and traits. *Heaven Lordship: is the lord of Heaven. *Halo Generation: can manifest a halo of immense light. *Hypercompetence: is an absolute expert in every field. *Higher Consciousness: is at a high level of consciousness. *Holy-Fire Combat/Incineration: can incinerate opponents and entire objects with powerful holy flames. *Miracle Performing: can perform awe inspiring supernatural feats. *Meta Teleportation: can teleport oneself and anything to any location and time. *Omnilock: can reside beyond the universe, transcending everything. *Primordial Force Manipulation: parallel the Supreme Being. *Prime Being/Perfection: is the alpha and the pinnacle of the angel race. **Supernatural Beauty: is divinely dazzling. **Supernatural Voice: can cause various effects through one's voice. *Supernatural Wisdom: has vast wisdom and understanding. *Ultipotence: has unlimited and unparalleled power allowing one to do anything. *Ultimate Invincibility: is essentially unbeatable. *Wing Manifestation/Absolute Speed: can develop wings and soar at ungraspable levels of speed. *Zenith: is at an ultimate level of power beyond the boundaries of one's race. Associations *Archangel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations *The user's power is second to that of the Supreme Being's. Known Users *Metatron (Judaism) *Archangels (Supernatural) *Castiel (Supernatural); after absorbing the souls of Purgatory. *Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/''DC''' '''Comics) *Gabreality (''Wildstorm Comics) *Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics); after absorbing the Demiurgic power from Michael. Gallery 91896-78614-gabreality.jpg|Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics), known as the Cosmic Archangel, is the leader of a group of cosmic gods named the Universals and helped create reality itself. The Lesser Yahweh.jpg|Metatron (Judaism), is a prime example of a Transcendent Angel. Alongside God he is co-ruler of the Heavens and of all the universe. He is so similar to God in nature and form that he could be accurately described as a manifestation of His power. Elaine.jpg|After absorbing the Demiurgic power from her father Michael, Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics) became immensely powerful and was able to create a universe over which she was omnipotent. The_Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) were imbued with godlike power by God and are among the most powerful beings in the Supernatural universe. Michael vs Spectre.jpg|Thanks to the Demiurgic power he hosts Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/DC Comics) is the second most powerful being in the DC universe. Powerful enough to defeat and even destroy a near omnipotent cosmic being like Spectre. Castiel becomes a god.png|After absorbing the 30-40 million souls of Purgatory, Castiel's (Supernatural) angelic powers were augmented to a godlike level. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mental Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Nigh Powers